


ghostly tears

by heavenlyy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: (definitely not dreaming about fucking Ryan into the mattress), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love If You Squint, M/M, Minor panic attack, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Ryan has to hear some fucking ghost, Ryan is a crybaby, Ryan just wants to get the fuck out of this goddamn house, Shane is a good friend (boyfriend), Shane is done with his bullshit, Shane loves this little puppy, Shane wants to sleep, Size Differences, This ghost is a dickhead, and wake him up from his dreams, but nOooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyy/pseuds/heavenlyy
Summary: He had been shaken awake by a panicked Ryan, his eyes wide in fear and breathing laboured. When he had asked what was wrong, he had been answered by a series of babbles and a string of incoherent words as tears bubbled up in Ryan’s eyes.“I-I-I had....I h-had heard...heard someone s-say, ‘I-I’ll k-kill y-you.”





	ghostly tears

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 11 at night and not edited, all mistakes are my own. Sorry if they are OOC

Shane sighed, sliding his phone in his pocket as he gathered up the filming equipment, his eyes still bleary from sleep.

It was 3:38 am, the house quiet aside from Ryan’s quiet sniffles and hiccups and his own breathing. He bent down to grab his computer, turning on his heel to go back into the living room where he had just minutes ago been fast asleep.

(And definitely not dreaming about Ryan, thank you very much.)

 

He had been shaken awake by a panicked Ryan, his eyes wide in fear and breathing laboured. When he had asked what was wrong, he had been answered by a series of babbles and a string of incoherent words as tears bubbled up in Ryan’s eyes.

“I-I-I had....I h-had heard...heard someone s-say, ‘I-I’ll k-kill y-you.” Shane had managed to hear between the hiccups that were escaping Ryan’s mouth as he cried.

 

He walked back over to Ryan, who was curled up on the couch, Shane’s jacket draped over him, giving him the look of a small, scared child as he sat there, his eyes full of fear.

“Ryan, it’s okay, I got an Uber, we’ll be outta here in no time.” He said, trying to ease the situation. Ryan looked up at him and made a small noise of agreement, curling in on himself, the jacket engulfing Ryan’s shaking body.

“Y-You d-don’t believe me, d-do you?” Ryan asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Shane looked at him and sighed, taking a sit next to him on the couch. Ryan’s eyes followed him as he sat, and he pulled the jacket up over his mouth.

“I-I don’t know Ry...But I do know that whatever it was spooked you, and I understand that you want to leave.” He placed a hand on Ryan’s leg, hoping to bring him comfort with that touch.

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Ryan, but he certainly wasn’t going to say that it was a ghost. But whatever it was, it made Ryan want to leave and he was going to respect that.

(He didn’t ever want to see that look on Ryan’s face again. That look of pure terror and panic. He hated it.)

He saw the headlights outside through the window and smiled, patting Ryan’s knee as he stood up.

“C’mon, car’s here, let’s go.” He said, gathering his stuff. Ryan stood slowly, his legs wobbling. He wrapped his arm Ryan’s waist, motioning him towards the door, hoping to balance him.

(It definitely wasn’t because he wanted to be closer to Ryan, and the feeling of Ryan pressing up against his side and burying his face in his shoulder definitely wasn’t making his heart race and cheeks flush. Definitely not.)

They stepped into the car, Ryan taking the side furthest from the house as Shane held the door open for him, putting their stuff in the trunk of the car.

A man, about 19 or 20, looked back at them, a smile on his face. His hair was wild, a light brown almost blond colour, his eyes a shade of dark blue.

“So, you guys like, paranormal investigators or something?” He asked as Shane got into the car, referring to all of the gear Shane has tossed into the trunk. Shane laughed, glancing over at Ryan, who had his head against the window, his eyes glossy.

“Nah, we were just spending the night in the house for some laughs, you know.” He said, and the man laughed, turning around to face the road as he pulled off.

“Well that house is no joke, I’ll tell you. Had a couple of my friends stay in there one night, one of them fell asleep, the other two stayed awake and were sitting there and they swear they heard someone say, “I’ll kill you.” They left that place quick, I’ll tell you that.” Shane heard Ryan gasp, and He smiled at Ryan, pulling him closer.

“Hey, don’t you fret, it’s okay. You’re safe, we’re heading back to the hotel now. You’re okay.” He felt Ryan relax against him, his head resting against his shoulder.

“Hmm...T-thank you Shaney...” He mumbled, his eyes drifting closed as he began to nod off. Shane smiled and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s forehead, his eyes closed in bliss.

“You’re welcome Ry...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it was! This is my first time writing for Shane and Ryan!


End file.
